


Lost and Found

by harpy_snarlie508



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Vampire Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpy_snarlie508/pseuds/harpy_snarlie508
Summary: luz did not heed her mother's warnings of not to travel the woods at night. monsters lurk through the darkness, scavenge the treelines as they stalk a new prey.luckily, she found a castle that just might just be enough for her to rest for the night.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Lost and Found

the sun finally sets as the light of the full moon shows itself. the howls of wolves filled the air, the chattering became silent as the winds is the only noise that came after the howls.

wandering through the thick forest, hoping for any civilisation at the end is growing thin when luz sees the bright sky morph into the night.

she should have listened to her mother to never go out this kinds of times. monsters, predators or just straight up murders are stalking her- at least, that's what luz feels right now.

luz jumped over a thick line of bushes and slightly stumbled but regained herself. she froze for a moment as she noticed a big shadow loomed over her, luz rose her head to see a dark castle that has barely or no light at all illuminating the inside.

'maybe they have a spare room?' luz asked in her head, but she shook her head as another thought came across 'no no, i have to keep going. i need to go home, mami is gonna be worried sick.'

then a low bellow is heard behind her, luz jumped and yelped. "oh heck no!" she started bolting towards the castle big front doors, she grabbed the metal door knocker and banged it hard.

well, she didn't mean to but the thing was quite heavy.

"no.. no, please open!!" luz continued to bang at the door, she didn't use the door knocker but her fists as she can hear the bellowing get closer along with a rustling of bushes.

"he-" suddenly, the door swung open making luz stumble inside. as she fully got inside, she immediately slammed the door closed and sighs in relief.

then, a swift sound of candles getting lit is heard making luz perk up. her eyes glistened as she watched the candles attached to the pillars have flames.

"whoa.." she whispers. luz started walking around, she looked down at the red carpet beneath her soles. pretty soft, luz thought before continuing to wander.

she stopped in the middle of the imperial staircase. it seems like the entire interior is made of gold, smooth carvings of the angels in the staircase's walls, luz looks up to see the ceiling have a mural of the heavens.

perhaps she ended up in a church?

"if you think this is a cathedral, you must have not noticed the signs outside." a voice echoed, luz whiffed her head around trying to find the person whom said that.

"signs? i must have missed them." she replied. a scoff is heard "missed? then, perhaps you are blind."

"well, i was in amidst of panic as a creature is only seconds away tearing my skin off." luz said, a small chuckle escaped her mouth. a short is silence is heard between her and the stranger before a soft click of heels is heard behind her.

luz turns around to see a mint haired woman with glowing gold hues. perhaps it's just vision, luz thinks. she stood tall as she wore a three buttoned puffed sleeve white tunic, the buttons are agar, revealing her pale complexion. a black cloak hung over one shoulder that seems to have red as interior.

"if you are just going to be a nuisance in my abode, i should have just never let you in." the woman spat. luz rose a brow "is that how you greet your guests?" she crosses her arms.

the woman narrowed her eyes at luz "guest? i don't remember inputting your name anywhere."

"well, please do check again for the name luz noceda." luz said as she flashed a grin. "are you mocking me?" the woman hissed making luz drop her grin as the candles' lights slowly grew dim.

"uh! uh! well, i think we have gotten off the wrong foot here, miss... uhm?" luz trails off as she waits for the woman to give her name, but it never came.

"okay, as i was saying. i am luz noceda from the town of owlusior. i do appreciate you opening your doors to a simpleton." luz bows slightly, the woman huffs "you're right about one thing."

"and that is?"

"you're a simpleton." luz twitched a little.

"owlusior, you say? is your town near to the bishop?" the woman asked, she started to walk towards luz whom held her ground. "yes, well a horse ride would suggest a half a day or two trip to the isles. if the bandits let you pass"

the woman hums, she stops only a few meters awah from luz. her piercing gaze stared into luz's brown hues, she tries not to show intimidation but it's hard as the woman held a certain dominance.

and the woman knows it.

"bandits? what sorts of bandits?" she asked. "oh you know, the kind that steals and raids unsuspected towns. they died down recently, no one knows why. some guessed they got bored and moved on." luz said as she shrugs.

the woman's eyes suddenly flashed something that seemed a little to fast for luz to catch when she explained the bandit problem.

"are you an alchemist, miss noceda?" this caught luz off guard "magic? not really, but i'm interested about it! my mother said it's illegal to perform those practises as it strays us further from god." 

the woman suddenly roared in laughter, she raised her hand and placed it onto her face, slowly lowering it to her mouth. "oh, i have forgotten how illiterate humans were."

"excuse me?" luz said, slightly taking the offense. "oh, don't offend yourself. i'm simply stating the truth. science and magic aren't alike, your minds are just too clustered and dense to figure that out." the woman taps her temple and walks pass luz.

"and are you sure god will be offended feeding yourself knowledge? surely, the human species are supposed to evolve forward as god plans, not farther till we reach the stone age again."

"also, how can the cathedral and church be certain of god's existence? if he's real, is hell real? heh, oh well, only dracula will be certain of that."

"what are you trying to say?" luz asked. then the woman looked over shoulder to face luz "you say you're interested in alchemy, are you not? then follow me."

the woman walked ahead of the path leading to darkness, luz watched her body disappear and a soft creak of a door is heard on the other end.

luz takes a deep breath, she walks into the darkness and followed the light in the end of the hallway. as she entered the room, she gasped as her eyes land on many contraptions she's only seen on the books.

"what are these?" she asked as she walks over the nearest table and knelt down to admire the alien machine- at least to luz. the woman found it amusing.

"machines, tools of and for science." the woman answered. "science?" luz returned a question, she stood up to look at the woman more.

"yes, alchemy and science serve the same meaning. just because they have the same name doesn't make them different." a small whoa escaped luz's lips, a smile crawled up as her eyes continued to wander around the room.

"you have to lend me your knowledge of science! i have covered the basics of alchemy from the books in our libraries, you have to teach me!" luz said, she walked up to the woman whom backed up a little.

"uh.. p.. perhaps, tis not an easy accomplishment to fill your head with this kind of knowledge. it's ancient, sacred. no bishop or cathedral would understand." the woman softly rubs her hand onto one of the machines, her gaze filled with longing.

"i'll have what it takes! i can be your student and you're my mentor." luz said as she gave the woman a slight nudge by the shoulder.

the woman looked at her nudged shoulder then at luz whom held a bright smile. her lips slightly tugged to a smile before huffing.

"i'm amity blight."


End file.
